The shadow of mystery
by Takato100
Summary: Yogfic. Takes places after how to survive the first night. Someone new save the guys from the skeletons outside of the shake. Who is it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wondered how I got myself into these situations. I was barely hanging onto the side of a giant cobblestone wall, with a pale faced man shooting arrows at me. I guess for you to understand I need to go back to the beginning.

It all started almost a year ago, and I was doing what I loved to do, parkour. My parents thought it was too dangerous so I had setup a pressure pad wired to several redstone torches, so I would know when they got home. After awhile of climbing and jumping up the side of this mountain I was only a few feet from the top. Then, the torches lit up signaling the return of my parents. I sighed because this always happened.

I would always get near the top and they would get home. I jumped and stumbled on the landing falling to the ground. I got up and started jogging home. When I saw my house at the edge of the village Terrorvale -which I always thought was ironic considering how peaceful it usually was- I started picking up the redstone dust and repeaters. When I got home, I tried getting past my mom and dad, because my clothes were dirty from my fall. I closed the front door and mom and dad called me into the kitchen. My parents looked at me suspiciously when I got to the kitchen. My father is an elf, which is why I have pointy ears, and my mom is a human, which is why I'm taller than most elves.

"Daniel, why are you so dirty?" My mom asked. "Well… Um…" Before I could finish, dad interrupted me. "Does this have anything to do with that 'parcow' stuff?" "It's parkour, dad and so what if it does?" "Your father and I told you that it's too dangerous." Mom replied. "I don't care I love it." "Well now you're getting punished because of it." Dad replied angrily. "You aren't to leave the village unless your mother or I go with you." "What!?" I yelled enraged. "You can't do that! That's not fair!" "I can do that, and I decide what's fair!" He replied. "Now go to your room!" "Fine!" I yelled as I stomped to my room.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door, and jumped onto bed face first. Then I felt something wet and rough rub against my hand. I pulled my head up and saw my dog, Sam licking my hand. I sighed and sat up petting the dog. Sam jumped onto the bed and laid down on my lap, and I continued to stroke his head.

"I'm sick of this Sam." I said to the dog. "Always being told what I can and can't do. I wish I could just get away from here and do what I wanted." Then an idea struck me. _Why don't I? _I thought to myself.

That's when I decided that I was going to run away. I got up and looked out of my window to see that it was about midday. I went over to my chest to get every thing out of it. I grabbed my bow and quiver to put all the arrows I had. After I slung the quiver and bow over my back, I grabbed the 128 arrows I had made over the years and put them in the quiver.

Then I grabbed my iron tools, which consisted of a shovel, a pickaxe, an axe, a hoe, and finally a sword. Then I took out some other useful items, such as TNT, redstone, torches, flint and steel, ect. Then I grabbed my building materials and I started to make the wood logs into wood planks, then into sticks, then into ladders. After that, I proceeded to break one of the wooden planks of my floor and dig a tunnel that lead far outside the village.

By the time I had finished the tunnel it was night. I went back to my room, by now mom and dad were probably in bed so I put a letter I had written for them on the table. Then I went back to my room and brought Sam to the bottom of the tunnel. I replaced to wood block I took out and we started walking. When we got to the end of the tunnel, I filled the hole in then I stood there for a second to let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

Normally I would have just put down torches, but if I did, I ran the high risk of being followed. So after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I went around the village and onto little wooden bridge over water, and I started following the stone pathway that was currently in the middle of construction. Soon I reached where the pathway ended. Then I thought I saw a little wooden shack with leaves on the roof across the ice I was standing on. It looked like it was surrounded skeletons but I had to get closer to know for sure. Sam and I crossed the ice a little ways away from the shack so the skeletons wouldn't notice me.

There were in fact two skeletons around the house, easy enough. I pulled the bow off my back and an arrow out of my quiver. I set the arrow and lined up my shot with the head of one of the farther skellies and I sent Sam after the closer one. I let go of the arrow and watched it sail towards the skeleton's head. The arrow hit its mark and I heard the satisfying clunking of bones together.

There was no time for celebrating though, because the old bag of bones started coming after me. I did the same thing last time only faster. It took a two more arrows to kill the beast, and by the time I had fished my arrows out of the skelly Sam was back at my side with a bone and some arrows in his mouth. I took the arrows from his mouth and put them in my quiver. I looked out into the horizon and saw that the sun was slowly rising from his slumber.

I went over to the shack and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I yelled. "It's okay to come out, I killed the skeletons." The door opened and not one but two people came out. One had an orange beard and was wearing nothing but a dwarf helmet and pants. The other had a brown beard and wore a red shirt and black pants, he looked kind of like a spaceman. Instead of getting thanks for saving them, I got questions. "Who are you?" The dwarf asked. "My friends call me Dan." I replied simply. "How about you guys." "I'm Lewis." Said the spaceman. "and that's Simon." I heard a bark from my side and I remembered Sam. "Oh this is my dog, Sam." I said indicating to my side. Sam barked again. Simon kneeled down and said. "Awwwwww. Look at the little doggie." "Oooookay, well I guess I should get going now." I said a little weirded out.

"Hang on." Lewis said. "Maybe you could help us." "With what?" I asked. "Well we kind of need a permanent place to live." Lewis replied. "What's wrong with that shack?" I asked smirking. "Well it's about the size of a flippin' shoebox for one thing." Simon replied. "We're also in need of some coal." Lewis said again. "Alright give me a minute." I thought about what I saw on my way here. "I think I have a solution to both of those problems." I said "Follow me."

From there I headed east Lewis and Simon following me. Soon we came to a sort of cave with two entrances. "Alright look around for some coal guys." I said. Unbeknownst to me I was standing underneath a small pocket of coal. "You mean like the one above your head." Simon asked. I blushed from embarrassment but recovered and said. "No this is demonstration coal! Go find you own bloody coal!" I got out some dirt blocks, made a 3x2x2 cube, and got the coal. "You said this would solve both our problems, but so far it's only solved one." Lewis said. "You guys don't see a home in this cave?" I asked. They looked around a bit and when they returned Lewis spoke again. "I guess I see what you mean. This would make a fine base." "I made the coal into torches so hear you go." I said as I gave them the torches. "I should probably get going now." As I turned to leave, Lewis grabbed my shoulder. "Actually we were wondering if you wanted to live with us." I was shocked at first. "Give me a minute to think about it." I said. "Of course. Simon you go to the house and get all our stuff back I'll stay here and dig out the dirt." So I just sat there thinking about what to do. _What will I do? _I thought to myself.

By the time that made my decision Simon was back and Lewis was working on sealing the ceiling. "Here let me help you with that." I said as I got my dirt out and started helping with the sealing. We finished a little bit after dark and no monsters got in. "So have you made your decision yet." Asked Lewis "Well..." I started. "Oh for gods sake!" Simon yell. "Are you done?" I asked. He didn't say anything so I just continued. "As I was saying. Well... I thought about it and about the chances of my survival just by myself. And I really don't like those odds so, what the heck yeah I'll join you." "Hooray." Lewis said. Then Simon humming this weird song. "So now that we're all boxed in how do we know when It's daytime." I asked. "Oh." Said unsure. "Um... Oh um." "Is that all you can say?" I asked. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "We could use a door Lewis." I said. "Now does anyone have a door?" "Um I do." Simon replied. "I'll dig out a hole for the door. You plunk it down." I started to dig out a hole for the door. Then I walked back. "Well, we could make a window." "Right, well how do you make a window?" Lewis asked. "Well first we need sand which we don't have, then we put it into a furnace. Which we also don't have." I replied. "How do we make a furnace?" Lewis asked. "You need cobblestone." I said as the guys stared to dig out some cobblestone of their own. Lewis had gravel almost fall on him, and Simon had made a little alcove. We went over to the crafting bench to start making a furnace. "Simon, my bearded friend would you like to do the honors." I asked "Certainly." he replied. "So you get yourself loads of stone." Simon said as he walked away to dig up the gravel. "Not this pink gravel stuff." He continued. "It's the gray stuff. You make a circle in the 3x3 crafting table with the middle bit empty and the rest filled with cobblestone, and that makes a furnace. Well it's a square, but everything here is a square." They then put their furnaces into the alcove but Lewis put his in backwards, so he broke it and put it in correctly. "So to power this we need coal, and sand that's the other thing we're missing." "Your powers of observation are frightening." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. Then suddenly Simon started moving very quickly. "What's going on?" Lewis asked. "Are you on crack?" At that I burst into laughter. "So when day comes we need to go to the beach and dig up some sand." "Right, anything else we need?" I asked. "Um, we need meat." Lewis said. "Alright so when you guys go to the beach for sand I'll go and look for meat." I said. "Shouldn't be to hard eh Sam?" I asked my pet. "Alright then go team!" Lewis exclaimed. So at day break Simon, and Lewis went west towards the beach while Sam and I went east to look for pigs. After climbing up a small hill I looked around and saw pigs on a mountain to my right. As I got closer I realized that it was actually floating. I didn't think about it though, I just took out my bow set an arrow and aimed my shot. I pulled the arrow back as far as it would go, and let it fly. It hit the pig directly in the side killing it instantly. I did the same thing to the other pigs. I gathered up all the pork chops and examined the floating island. "So, what do you think we should name this magical floating island of pigs, Sam?" Sam barked in response. "Pig Island it is then. Come on let's get home." With that we headed back home. When we got back I saw that the door was open. I thought about who was the last one out. "Lewis." I said to myself. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him about how doors work when he gets back." I started cooking the pork in the three furnaces that we had and they were done in a flash. For the longest time I just sat in the Yogcave just waiting for the guys to come back. When they finally did, night was starting to fall. "Where have you guys been?" I asked bored. "We were at the beach." Lewis replied. "Yeah we a beach party, with umbrellas, and sand castles, and surfing." Simon said. "You went surfing on ice." I asked disbelievingly. "Uh... Yeah it's a new sport I made up. I mean you got ice fishing, and ice skating. I figure I should make ice surfing. I'm trying to get it in the Olympics." We all burst out laughing. "Anyway we get to cooking the pork we found, Simon." Lewis said. "Alright, so the top bit is what you're cooking or smelting, and the bottom bit is the fuel. You can use wood as fuel actually, but coal is just more efficient." "Alright there you go." Lewis said as he started up the furnace. "What happens now." "Now after a long flippin' time it cooks the meat. I'll show you cooked meat looks like." Simon said as he held a piece of cooked meat in his hand. "Yeah, it looks like a turd." We all laughed at that. So then Lewis started to dig a hole. "I'm gonna see if I can make a lantern." Simon said. "I'm not entirely certain how to make one. I'll see if this works." I walked over to the crafting bench to watch Simon try to make a jack o' lantern. I helped him at points as he made the new source of light. He plunked it down and Lewis came over to see it to. "You take a pumpkin and you put a torch underneath it in the crafting thing. And that's that's horrible that's, freaking horrible." Lewis put his lantern on top of Simon's. "It's quite homely now isn't it?" Simon asked. "Make a house a home Simon, make a house a home." I said. "Well I don't know, where's the T.V. there's no sofa, there's a bit of snow on the ground." Said Lewis. Then he started to get rid of the snow that had surprisingly still on the floor. "You're very picky aren't you." Simon said. "'Oh there's snow on the ground. Ohhhhh I don't like dirt and snow.'" "It is quite homey I suppose." Lewis said defeated. "Oh, I'll tell you what we could do." Simon said as he got an idea. "I've got quiet a lot of wood we could make a floor, or actually we could make a proper base instead of living in a freakin' cave for the rest of our lives." We all burst out in laughter. "I don't know man I kinda like the Yogcave." Lewis said. "The Yogcave?" Simon asked. "That's what it's become." "So what does that make us?" I asked. "Yognaughts?" "No were the Yogscast." Lewis replied. "We as in me too?" Somewhat hopeful on the inside. "Um... Yeah I suppose." Lewis said. "Welcome to the team." Simon said as hit me on the back nearly sending me into the wall. "So what should we do now?" I asked. "We should make some glass." Lewis said. "Right." I said. "On three. Ready... one..." Then Simon ran towards the furnaces laughing manically. "Three!" Me and Lewis started running towards the furnaces. By the time we finished turning the sand to glass it was morning and we had already made two 2x2 windows. So we all decided to head outside. Lewis decided to see where we were in Minecraftia. "Whoa, uh... Simon I just saw something green and big jump past me. What was that Simon?" Lewis asked. "That was probably a creeper. Be very careful because they blow up in your face, and destroy everything you worked so hard for, and kill you." "I want to build a tower here, I want to build a tower here towering out of this icy mountain." "You got a lot of ambition. But can you back that up?" Simon asked. "Oh god it's down there it's on our roof,Simon." Lewis said referring to the creeper. "Don't move." I said as I came to take care of it. I got out my bow and went to the opposite side of the of roof across from Lewis I set my arrow and pulled back as far as I could to hit it with as much damage as I could. I let the arrow fly and it hit the creeper in the back. I quickly grabbed another arrow and sent it at him and he died dropping gunpowder. "So there's lots to be done should we have a break?" Lewis asked. "We could have some food." "Yeah it sounds good." I said. "Um... Dan were gonna go away for a while. You need to stay here to um..." Lewis said trailing off. "Keep the Yogcave safe." Simon finished. "Yeah, keep it safe, get more materials, more food. You know just go about as if we were here." Lewis continued. I nodded. "Aye, aye el capitan." I gave a quick salute. "All right see you later." Lewis said. With that they left.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V. **

After going away from the Yogcave Lewis turned to Simon and said. "Was that weird or what?" "That was definitely weird." Simon replied. "Have you ever seen anyone like him before?" Lewis asked. "No. I don't think he's even a player he didn't have a name plate or anything." Simon responded. "So what? Is he like an A.I. or something?" Lewis asked yet again. "I don't know." Simon responded. "I'll check on the forums to see if anyone's seen him too." Lewis nodded and said. "Alright well I'll see you later."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... So how did you guys like it was good, bad? tell me what I should do or add or anything you wanted. Anyway until next time peace off.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back. And so is shadow of mystery. I just wanted to say that Dan IS in fact part of the minecraft world and is not a player. But anywho On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the yogscast or anything related. So basically anything you recognize.  
**

* * *

It had been a week since I last saw Simon, and Lewis. After they left I started fixing up the Yogcave, by first replacing the dirt floors with wood ones. I had also replaced the wall with the back door with stone mostly. I was just down in the mine looking for ores one day when they came back. "Hello? Dan are you there?" That was Lewis. I ran up the mine as quickly as I could. "Hey guys." I said as I came back. "Where were you you were gone for like, a week." Lewis and Simon exchanged a quick glance. "Uh.. We had to go to my of Khaz Modan." Simon said quickly. "Khaz Modan huh?" I said. "I've never heard of it. Is it nice there?" I asked. "Uh.. yeah it's beautiful." Simon said. "Why is there a cow in here Dan?" Lewis asked quickly before I could ask anymore questions. "Oh you know I just thought it brought the whole cave together." I said sarcastically. We all cracked up at this. "No seriously though. I don't know how it got in. I think I may have left the door open on my way out one time and it came in." "Why would you leave the door open?" Lewis asked. "Hey you've got no room to judge." I said pointing at Lewis. "You left the door open when you went the beach to get sand for glass." I said. "I did?" Lewis asked obviously not remembering. "Yes you did." I responded. "Whoa!" Simon exclaimed from the back door. "Um... Dan why is there a crap load of monsters at the back door." "It's a party." I said. "I thought I told you guys that I throwing a party with all the monsters the could potentially kill us and blow up the Yogcave." I went over to the door and opened it. "Come on in guys have some punch." I then closed the door before anything got inside. "They appeared here a few days ago but I didn't have the heart to kill them. I mean look at that face." I gestured to a creeper staring at us through the glass window. "Oh god that's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." Lewis said. "Hey, what's up with this tree?" Simon asked from the front. "I don't know about that either. I went to sleep one night and it was there in the morning." "Hm." Was all that was said on the subject. "So what do we need to be doing today?" Lewis asked. "We need to go mining to get goodies. To make nice stuff." Simon said. "Because that's this ga-... *Cough* Excuse me. That's what life's all about. Building crap." I could swear he almost said game but I didn't say anything. "We got this crumby base." "It's okay." Lewis responded defending the Yogcave. "We got Daisey in here looking after it for us." The second he said Daisy I immediately remembered Daisey Dukes, Terrorvale's old blacksmith. I pulled myself out of my thoughts though. _That's in the past._ I said to myself. "Daisy the housekeeper." Simon said. "So what should we do about these guys?" Lewis asked gesturing to the monsters outside. "Should we just leave them there they obviously can't get through the door." Simon wasn't listening though he was just cooking some food. "I'm cooking some delicious ham, or bacon, or whatever the heck it is." Then he looked at the window and saw the cow looking at the window, trying to get out. "It's like a fly trying to get out of a window but it doesn't understand. It doesn't understand how windows work." We all burst out laughing. Lewis went outside and looked at the tree. "It's a mysterious tree out here isn't it?" Lewis asked. "Yeah how did that happen?" Simon asked. "I don't know Simon." Lewis responded. "Do you think someone was here." Simon asked going inside. "Like I said it wasn't here one day the next it was." I said. "We need some more wood." Simon said. "Don't cut down the tree, Simon." I said to Simon who was brandishing an axe. "I'm just pruning it, Dan. Just calm down." After a little while the tree was a lot thinner. "So what's our plan for today, Simon?" Lewis asked. "We are mining." Simon responded. "Of course you have this crazy idea of exploring the hole of doom." The hole of doom was the cave that Lewis and Simon had found on their day at the beach. "Oh yeah the hole of doom. I do want to go back there. But I probably need a sword to defend myself." Lewis responded. "You could make a wood sword." Simon said. "Or a stone sword." "I do have a bit of stone with me." Lewis said as he went to the crafting bench. "How do you make armor?" He asked. "Well you need different materials." I answered. "Like leather, iron and other stuff. When you get those you just craft them into what the items look like." He seemed to grasp the concept so I left him and I saw Simon brandishing his axe again. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm just getting some leather." He responded innocently. "Don't kill the cow." I said but it was to late. "Daisy" had disappeared into two pieces of leather. "And you killed the cow." I said. "Why do I even bother hiring a house keeper if you just gonna kill it." We all laughed at that. "Alright should we get going then?" Lewis asked. "Let's go." I said. Simon lead the way out followed by, Lewis, then me, then, Sam, my trusty canine companion. As we neared the cave it started getting late, but we continued on our venture anyways. When we got to the cave Simon screamed in fright at how dark it was. "Don't be such a ninney." I said to Simon who just gave me a dirty look. After lighting up the place we looked around and found that the cave of doom had nothing useful let alone anything scary. We started heading back when Simon noticed something bright on the horizon. "What's that bright thing over there." Simon asked as he start heading directly north. "I don't see anything." I said but we followed him anyway. "Um... Lewis... What the fuck is this? What the fuck is this? It's like a pyramid over there!" "Where? We can't see anything, it's pitch black." As we got closer to it Lewis walked over to Simon and had a private talk that was somewhat suspicious.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

As Simon and Lewis got closer Simon asked. "Have you been playing around on the server?" "No I have not." Lewis responded. "But I did leave it on." "Why would you do that?" Simon asked. "I wasn't sure what would happen to Dan." Simon just sighed and they continued to investigate the odd pyramid.

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

After their conversation Simon and Lewis parted again. "Maybe this has been here all along." Lewis said. Then Simon found the entrance to the pyramid. "What the fuck is this?" He said as he laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation. "What the fuck is this? This is weird. This is some Indiana Jones shit." We then hopped across a small river to get to the entrance. We then saw that the floor was made of lava. "What the hell is this?" Simon asked. By now we were all laughing at how crazy this was. "We were just going to explore a cave now look at this." "How do we deal with this lava?" Lewis asked. "I don't know mate." Simon responded. "I'm a little worried." "Can't we just tunnel around the edge?" Lewis asked holding a pickaxe. "No." I said easily recognizing what this was. "You have to jump from one block to the next to get to the other side." They both looked at me questioningly. "How do you know that?" Lewis asked. "I used to do parkour." I said proudly "Um... Okay. Your sure that it's possible to make these jumps?" Lewis asked. I nodded. "Yeah. But what if you guys fall in the lava and die?" Lewis exchanged a glance with Simon and said. "Um... Well... A spell was used on us so if we die, we can come back to life." I was a little skeptical. I had done my studies on this sort of thing but I never had heard of anything like this. "Alright." I said. "You guys go first. I don't have the kind of luxury of being reborn to risk my life." They nodded and put they're items in a chest that Simon had crafted and throwing some other less important items on the ground. Simon went first, he made it onto the first block. but not the second. Half way to the second block he fell into the lava catching on fire. Lewis laughed but I couldn't help but grimace. They were treating this so nonchalantly, like it was some type of game. Granted though they had the ability to be reborn so I didn't question it much. As Simon was coming back he was being followed by a creeper. The creeper fell in the river which slowed it down but it kept on coming. "It's regained interest. Uh... Simon. Simon!" "We have to jump! We have to jump!" Simon replied as he made his way to the third block. "It's the only way Lewis! Quick, quick!" Lewis whined as he made the first jump and as he attempted to make the second jump. Attempted being the key word there. He fell into the lava and died quickly. You may be wondering, 'where were you during all this mess?' so I will tell you. I had finished killing the creeper from a distance and I watched Lewis do his "jumps". And at that moment I realized it was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

**Not as long as I usually do sadly but you know. You get what you get. So thanks for my reviewers Enderqueen and Dodectron. Even if you did just put a few words it let's me know you're interested so thanks. I also wanted to thank those of you who followed so thank you MineGirl and Whitestorm35. You guys all rock. I also wanted to thank all of you who are reading but not reviewing. *Stares into camera.* Yes I'm looking at you. You all rock. I also wanted to do a little shameless advertising. If you like SoI stories or just Yogfics in general you should check out TDIAlina's story A Shadow of Doubt. It's actually what inspired me to write this fic, so thank you for that. Anyway I think that's all I wanted to say until next time peace off, and as Simon would say. See ya later shitlords.  
**

**Me: There I think that's about 300 more words. Right guys?  
**

**Dan: Yeah that looks about right.  
**

**Lewis: Don't worry about it. It'll be fine.  
**

**Me: You think so?  
**

**Simon: Absolutely.  
**

**Me: Thanks guys.  
**

**Creeper: That'ssss a very ending A/N you've got there it would be a ssssshhhhhame if something happened to it.  
**

**Simon: Oh god! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!  
**

**Creeper goes boom.  
**


End file.
